


Kissing a dementor holds more temptation than spending another second with you

by AceSpaceButterFace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dementors, Elijah Kamski is a horrible brother, Fantasical Beasts AU, Hank is Nines and Connor's father, Love/Hate, M/M, Nines and Connor are brothers, Nines is a horrible person just FYI, Pining, Set in the 1920s, discriminatory slurs, everybody are horrible people, socital issues, written by someone with a weak grasp of Harry Potterverse terminology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceButterFace/pseuds/AceSpaceButterFace
Summary: "Weak and slow as they were, the no-majes, they weren’t all bad. Nineulus smiled as he watched the dim lights from the bookshop across the way and hummed happily as he looked at his pocket watch.The shop keep, a short, temperamental, young man had caught his eye one day as he had stepped foot inside. He had been told the Kamski “Ink and bookkeep” was a wizard friendly place to be, but this man, which he later learned who’s name was Gavin, was less than welcoming. He had only needed to take one look at Nineulus attire, the ornate and luxurious looking wand poking out of his pocket before his whole demeanour had turned sour as a lemon."AKA the Fantasical Beast AU no one asked for where a asshole wizard gets weak at the knees for a no-maj





	Kissing a dementor holds more temptation than spending another second with you

**Author's Note:**

> Nines have been named Nineulus to give it a more verse appropriate feel, same with Anderson which has been changed to Anderwill

Nineulus sat perched on top of the brick fence, long, spindly legs dangling over the edge as he scouted the area. It had become dark out and he knew as an auror it was his duty to keep the area safe. Some outrageous nitwit had been smuggling dementors into a busy no-maj shopping street and while his brother, talented as he was with no-maj protection and communication, Nineulus was the one with the responsibility to neutralise the threat. 

He wasn’t quite comfortable with the no-majes passing by, glancing nervously up at him on his perch before scurrying off like rats.  
They were weak, defenseless and blind to the powers and dangers of the world and it didn’t take a genius to understand why the world of magic was superior to theirs. 

Weak and slow as they were, the no-majes, they weren’t all bad. Nineulus smiled as he watched the dim lights from the bookshop across the way and hummed happily as he looked at his pocket watch. 

The shop keep, a short, temperamental, young man had caught his eye one day as he had stepped foot inside. He had been told the Kamski “Ink and bookkeep” was a wizard friendly place to be, but this man, which he later learned who’s name was Gavin, was less than welcoming. He had only needed to take one look at Nineulus attire, the ornate and luxurious looking wand poking out of his pocket before his whole demeanour had turned sour as a lemon. 

Kamski was quite a notorious wizard so why he left his estate to the likes of a hostile no-maj was beyond Nineulus comprehension.  
That was until Kamski himself had some sidling up behind the man to smooth out the hostility.

This Gavin as it turned out, was Elijah Kamski’s younger brother, and surprisingly a wizardborn no-maj which surprised Nineulus even more considering the powerful bloodline the Kamski witches and wizards descended from.  
Nineulus could only imagine what an unsavoury smudge on their reputation it would be if this sort of thing ever got out. 

Gavin glared at him the entire time, arms crossed over his chest as he his fingers tapped over the polished wooden counter. 

He had let Kamski know of the threat in the area, and glanced over at Elijah’s brother. Nineulus could tell he was eavesdropping and he briefly wondered how much of the wizarding world Gavin knew. How much of a pitiful existence it must be to be born into the middle of it all and denied everything it had to offer. 

Elijah seemed encouraging and warm towards the thought of integrating his brother into the wizarding world while Gavin fought the idea tooth and nail.  
But despite his hostility and bile, Nineulus couldn’t deny that the no-maj had a certain and undeniable charm.  
Nineulus would blame it upon something akin to forbidden fruit, and he knew within himself that lurking around a no-maj, even a wizardborn one was beneath him. 

Elijah Kamski, ever the hospitable wizard offered Nineulus into the back for a cup of tea which he declined, choosing rather to look at the books on the shelves, ready for purchase.  
Most of the books were glamoured, bewitched with a simple disguising hex, making them look like any other ordinary book one could find in an no-maj bookstore in Detroit. 

He picked up a book under the gilded plaque that said “Vehicles” and opened it on a random page, and soon the “scientific, nonsensical scribble” bled away to reveal that it was a book on potion recipes. 

Nineulus hummed quietly as he thumbed through it, pacing back and forth as he read, glancing up here and there to reward himself with a look. Just a little look at Elijah’s pequliar, no-maj brother. 

He could use a shave, but otherwise he was looking quite the dapper sort, but lacking that certain elegance of the Kamski family. His skin was sunkissed and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and a scar made it’s way over the bridge of his nose and another at the corner of his upper lip. 

No-majes had a reputation for getting rowdy especially when there was alcohol involved and he found it distasteful that, no-maj or not, anyone would indulge in activities that actively would put the whole family to shame. 

“If you’re going to read the whole book, I suggest you buy it. This ain’t a library, it’s a bookstore”

Gray eyes watched Nineulus intently and the hard look sent a shiver up the back of his spine and he closed the book harder than necessary, causing dust to fly into the air. 

“Thank you for reminding me, I forget how taken you no-majes are with niceties”

Gavin bared his teeth and the corner of his eye twitched, fingers digging into the wood of the counter. 

“Now you listen here you twig wielding piece of-”

“Now, now Gavin” Elijah Kamski, graceful as ever, came gliding up behind his brother and grabbed him gently by the shoulder “remember, we don’t threaten customers”

Nineulus watched as Gavin turned bright red in the face, fists clenched as he stared as his tall, elegant older brother and for a second Nineulus thought that Gavin was going to punch him. 

“Now, apologize to Mr. Anderwill for your little outburts, why don’t you?”

The no-maj looked like it physically pained him to even look at Nineulus, let alone talk to him. 

“Today, Gavin” Elijah pressed when his brother said nothing and only glared at the wizard in front of him before exhaling harshly. 

“I apologize for speaking to you so harshly Mr. Anderwill, making our customers feel welcome and appreciated is important to us and-”

Nineulus raised his leather gloved hands and started to clap, slowly and deliberately and Gavin stared at him like he had been petrified. 

“As much as I admire a good performance, your rehearsed apology just won’t do, no, I want an apology from you, personally Mr. Kamski”  
Elijah glanced over at his brother and even looked worriedly between the auror and Gavin. 

The no-maj cleared his throat, stepped out from behind the counter and walked to stand right in front of Nineulus, eyes burning brighter than dragon’s fire as he looked up into the wizard’s face. 

“Fuck. You!” The sneer was so guttural and so deep it sounded like the growl of an animal than anything, and in the blink of an eye Nineulus had the no-maj by the throat, wand pressed into the flesh of his cheek, much like the business end of a knife. 

“It’s a pity that all you have is that mouth of yours, take that away and what are you? A filthy, little no-maj riding on the coattails of your brother’s success. You may be wizardborn, but you do not get to talk to your superiors with such insult. Thank your brother for letting your transgression slide this time, if it happens again I won’t let it slide so easily”

Nineulus let the tip of the wand glide along Gavin’s face down to his stubbled jaw, following the line of bone til he reached his chin and tilted his head back so he could drink from the defiance in the man’s eyes. 

“Mr. Anderwill, I deeply apologize on my brother’s behalf for his outburst and I will make sure that such won’t happen again, now if you would please lower your wand”

Nineulus raised his gloved hand, demanding silence before directing his attention back to the no-maj, silver grey eyes boring into Gavin as his gaze raked over his face.

The corner of the man’s lips were quivering and his eyes looked wet, and Nineulus was more than pleased with this result. 

“Until we meet again” Nineulus purred, running the knuckles of his hands down Gavin’s cheek only to have his hand briskly slapped away, but he couldn’t help but be amused at the no-maj’s aggression. 

“Mr. Kamski” he nodded at Elijah as he let Gavin go and retrieved his wand and let it slide back into the pocket of his vest. 

“Until we meet again”

As he left the bookstore, Nineulus felt lighter and even had a spring in his step. Well, that was until the store window shattered from the inside and a book bigger and heavier than the first edition of “Atlas of Celestial Anomalies” came sailing and hit Nineulus right in the face.


End file.
